dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Louise Lockridge
For the singer, see Louise Lockridge (singer). Louise "Tilly" Lockridge is the main protagonist of The Sweet Treets franchise. Voiced by Sharlie Deem throughout the show’s entire run, Louise is a 9-11 (depending on the show) year old student who resides in Jetania. Appearance Louise has long brown hair, a couple of freckles on her face and green eyes. Like the other human characters on the show, Louise is depicted wearing a different outfit based on the era and episode of the show: * In the original Sweet Treets cartoon from 1984, Louise is generally seen wearing a white T-shirt with a white floral skirt and white trainers. She also wears a white cap, which she is generally only seen without when sleeping. * In The New Adventures of The Sweet Treets, Louise is depicted wearing a magenta cardigan with a pink top underneath, a denim miniskirt with black tights, and black knee high boots. This is notably her only regular outfit in which she is seen without any headwear. * In All New! The Sweet Treets, Louise is generally seen wearing a light pink vest with a pink cap, a pink miniskirt and pink knee high boots. Like in her first outfit, she is usually only seen without her cap when sleeping. Personality Louise suffers from asperger's syndrome, which she was diagnosed with at the age of four. As a character, Louise is shown to be very impulsive, insensitive and mischievous. She is willing to disobey rules in order to get what she wants, and almost always puts herself first. She also doesn’t know when to stop talking, and when something could easily upset somebody. She doesn’t enjoy getting help from other people, and generally only does stuff her way, often expecting her friends and companions to do the same. Because of this, Louise can come off as bossy, arrogant and egotistical. Louise also usually doesn’t take things seriously, and is always making jokes at inappropriate times. However, she does not mean any of this - she just finds communicating with others difficult. She is not good at physical contact either - when talking to other people, she hardly looks at them and usually has her hands in her pockets. Louise is also very attention-seeking, and usually only does good deeds if she thinks she will benefit from it. She does not like others getting more attention of her, regardless of who they are. She usually makes jokes and references to popular culture, as she believes that makes her funny. Louise has a lifelong goal, in being seen as a heroine and saviour, and is committed to her goal - if she believes she is in the wrong (which is very rare), she will change her actions and attitude. Other traits * Louise is often seen picking her nose and eating her bogeys. Usually when nobody is looking, however. She doesn’t seem to care much about germs either - often shaking hands after picking her nose or sneezing. * Despite the above, she cares a lot for her looks. She refuses to leave her house without having a bath, and only a bath, not a shower. * Whenever she finds something microscopic on the ground, she generally eats it. Hobbies and interests Louise is obsessed with unhealthy food - her average lunch and/or supper is usually at least two of the following - burgers, pizza, hotdogs and chips, all of which she has with cheese and ketchup. She also eats a lot of chocolate and crisps, and is hardly seen drinking anything other than fizzy drinks or flavoured milk. It should be noted, however, that she does a significant amount of exercise (albeit indirectly), and will have water, fruit and vegetables at certain times. In The New Adventures of The Sweet Treets, Louise is revealed to be a fan of Will Smith. In All New! The Sweet Treets, she also appears to be a big fan of Eminem, and has apparently listened to every single song he has ever made. Relationships Family The only person Louise lives with is her mother, Liane Lockridge. Liane has a bad habit of spoiling her daughter to ridiculous levels - even if it causes her to get tired and stressed out, Liane will still continuously take orders from Louise. Louise herself appears to be aware of this, and for the sake of her mother, tries to avoid abusing her powers. However, if Louise is excited or upset, she will occasionally forget about the fact that her mother has feelings. Louise and her mother do a lot together, such as play video games, go to an arcade, or go out for food. The two even occasionally skive just to do things with each other. It is very clear that Louise and Liane care a lot for each other, despite Louise occasionally forgetting about her mother’s feelings. The Treets Despite being the owner of The Treets, Louise supposedly doesn’t care for them that much, and only keeps them for the sake of having companions. She praticularly dislikes Floaty and Kinky. She enjoys Pinky’s company the most due to its adventurous and fun personality. Although Louise doesn’t truly like her Treets, they have spared her on a large amount of occasions. She is also shown to really care for them after all when she thinks they are gone or upset. King Rojo Although King Rojo is supposed to be the series’ main antagonist, Louise has much more of a frenemy relationship with the Rogon king. Louise has a significant amount of respect for the king, and is willing to help him with his troubles without any hesitation. However, Rojo does occasionally antagonise Louise, and sometimes performs certain actions solely to annoy her. Likes * The Treets * Liane Lockridge; her mother * Tyh Farrow; her paternal half-brother * Martine Farrow; her step-mother * Nate Nicholson; her best friend * Katie Dubious * Swoop; after he took a heel-faced turn * Marilyn Madison * Hugh Halls * Oink Neutral * King Rojo; depends on their goals * Stumpy Dislikes * Swoop; until he took a heel-faced turn * Zedd Farrow; usually, despite being the fact that he is her father * Anthem Rivers * Bingo; unofficial rival * Sally Airdash * Generally anybody who gets more attention than her Trivia * Louise is the only character to appear in every single episode of all of the franchise’s installments, not including Storytime with the Treets. * Louise has never cried in any of the episodes in the series’ 30+ year lifespan. Category:The Sweet Treets Category:Characters Category:Female characters